User blog:Taten001/Song of Legends Race Information
This blog is dedicated to showing the different races of Song of Legends, basic information about them, their bonuses and their powers. Humans (Aensiva): Humans that are from Aensiva. Biologically, Aensivans have light skin, and hair and eye colors of all natural kinds. Most commonly, however, they are found to have blonde or brown hair, and green or hazel eyes. (IRL equivalent would be caucasian) Resistance: Fire (25%) Racial Bonuses: Rage, Gift from Above, Control Rage/Control (active): Rage is a sustained mode. During Rage, the user becomes filled with bloodlust, causing them to attack ruthlessly and viciously with weapons. Physical attacks do more damage, while magical attacks due less due to less concentration. Control is the reverse, often utilized by the human mage. Magical attacks become more powerful, but physical attacks become weaker. Gift from Above (at creation of character): Gift from Above permits the user to upgrade any one skill to the next tier. Expert can become Master, Adept to Expert, et cetera. Control (active): Control is often utilized by the human mage. It is the reverse of Rage, and so magic does more damage, yet physical does less. - - Humans (Kari'kran): The most common residents of Kari’kran, there are two types of people native to Kari'kran. The first are the Kranni, who are a dark-skinned people, with black hair. Most of the time their eyes are brown, but occasionally they have dark green eyes. (Real life equivalent is African.) Then there are the A'khen, a race with dark hair, lighter skin and epicanthic folds. Their eyes can be blue, green or brown. (Real life equivalent is Oriental.) Resistance: Physical Damage (10%) Racial Bonuses: Kranni Winds, Blessing of Sh'zorroc, Zmirizmaj's Strength Kranni Winds (active): Summons a miniature tornado of wind, that lifts up debris, sand, etc and can hit enemies with it. It is most effective in the desert due to the possibilities a mini sandstorm provides. Blessing of Sh'zorroc (at creation of character): This provides an extra resistance to either fire, frost, shock, poison or disease. Zmirizmaj's Strength (passive): Melee attacks do 15% more damage. - - Dwarves (Nagravur): Dwarves are the short-stocked dwellers of Nagravur, or Amberwall if translated into the common tongue. Dwarves are mostly pale skinned, both due to genetics and lack of sunlight. Their eyes are most commonly brown or green. There are occasionally blue-eyed dwarves, and dwarves with silver eyes are considered very special. Their hair can be any natural color, but most commonly their hair is brown or dirty blonde. Black haired dwarves are not very common. Resistance: Frost (25%) Racial Bonuses: Magzur Fist, Deep Craftsman, Stoneblood Magzur Fist (active): This attack summons a large chunk of stone to be sent hurdlling at the user's enemies, causing damage as well as immobilizing them for a short time. This attack is quite difficult to dodge or block. Also, any Magzur Fist user is immune to the immobilization effect of the Fist. Deep Craftsman (at creation of character): The skills of smithing, alchemy and enchanting all are raised to the next tier. If one of these skills is not listed (making it apprentice level by default), it becomes adept. In the same way, adept becomes expert and expert becomes master. A craft that was already master will stay master, though the master might get an extra compliment or two. Stoneblood (passive): A Stoneblood has a heartier physique than others, and with that comes thicker hide. A 15% resistance to physical damage is incurred. Also, bleeds stop much more quickly for Stonebloods. - - Light Elves (Faranday): Light Elves are the most well known type of elf, and live on Faranday. To non elven races, they are distinguishable from Nature Elves by their taller statures and more elegant way of speech. Most commonly, light elves have blonde hair and golden eyes, but their hair also can be a light brown or maybe a red. Their eyes are occasionally blue, but not often. If a light elf has brown eyes, they are considered to be ‘empty’ and ’soulless’ and are often discarded at birth. Resistance: Magic damage (15%) Racial Bonuses: Magikin, Great Light, Ring of the Council Magikin (passive): Magikin are often the most skilled of mages. They cause more magical damage while using less magicka than others to do so. Great Light (active): The user summons a projectile of sunfire, that causes massive damage when thrown, as well as likely staggering. The attack sometimes can be dodged, but not blocked except by powerful beings. Ring of the Council (special item): Blessed by the Faranday Council, the user is given a Ring of the Council, which signifies their position as a Mawaecarn, a blessed one. This unlocks unique dialogue and interactions, as well as lowered prices and special treatment in Faranday society. Also, a small buff to magic regeneration and total damage resistance is given. - - Nature Elves (Warsefay): Nature Elves are the more reclusive cousins of the Light Elves and their home is Warsefay. They are shorter, and speak more like a human than the Light Elves. Their hair is most commonly brown, but can also be blonde. They can have eyes of any color, and most regular colors are quite common. Rarely, a nature elf is born with violet eyes, which has very serious spiritual implications. Resistance: Poison (50%) Racial Bonuses: Nature's Grasp, Natural Formshift, Flora Affinity Nature's Grasp (active): Users of Nature's Grasp have to come into physical contact with their target. When the power is used, the target is paralyzed for about 7 seconds. During this time, they are also poisoned, so their health slowly drains. After the effect is over, the target will feel terribly ill for about half an hour after the power is used on them. Users of Grasp are immune to the sickness that follows. Natural Formshift (active): Within reason, nature elves can take something from nature and turn it to a tool for them to use for a time. Rocks can be turned into stone daggers, pieces of wood can become bows, twigs can become arrows, et cetera. However, a rock couldn't become, for example, a metal warhammer or something illogical. After time time period, the object would return to its previous state. Flora Affinity (passive): When in an area with a lot of flora, such as a forest, the elf's health regenerates decently quickly. - - Beastfolk (Maitoal Crescent): Beastfolk come in many different forms. Anthropomorphic iterations of certain animals, they could be seen as halfway between a humanoid and their respective beast. There are many different types, such as eagle people, wolf people, bear people and more. Resistance: Disease (85%) Racial Bonuses: Call of the Wild, High Alert, Chosen Tribal Call of the Wild (active): The user summons the type of creature that corresponds with their race. Example: A mouseperson can make swarms of murine allies come to assist, or a wolfperson makes any wolves nearby come. The summoned creatures are natural allies for the caller, so they will be willing to assist in combat, or whatever task that needs doing. High Alert (passive): The senses of the beastman are improved, according to the race they are. Wolfpeople will have a sense of smell equivalent to an actual wolf, instead of only being able to smell about twice as good as a human like other beastmen. Chosen Tribal (passive): The chosen has undergone a blessing ritual by their tribe, making the chosen a representative for them. The chosen recieves very special treatment in certain Maitoal communities, and is imbued with a large stamina boost and a doubled stamina regeneration speed. Category:Blog posts